


Come Back to Me

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Fix It Fic, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Post season 3a, angsty, kind of stiles introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek leaves, Stiles finds himself spending a lot of time at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the whole "Derek needs to come back fix-it fic movement."

 

 

 

Sometimes Stiles gets lonely.

With the whole Alpha pack and the Darach fiasco behind them, things settle down. The Hales leave town (and Stiles will never admit out loud how much that hurts) and things return to normal.

Or, as normal as things can be when you're a human in a werewolf pack, training to be an Emissary.

Scott has taken to being Alpha nicely, switching between spending time with Deaton to learn all that he can about being an alpha and hanging out with his pack mates. Everyone else has paired off; Allison and Isaac, Danny and Ethan, and Lydia and Aiden.

They all spend time together when they can, during lunch at school and on the weekends. But Stiles can't help but feel slightly left out, alone.

Scott's still his best friend, always will be. But he's busy running a pack. And Stiles spends his fair share of time with Deaton, learning how to be an Emissary.

When he's not at school, hanging out with the pack, or training, Stiles finds himself at Derek's loft.

Back in the summer, before everything went to hell, before Jennifer and the Alpha pack, when Stiles was helping Derek look for Boyd and Erica, the alpha had given him a key to the loft.

"You're here almost as much as I am, might as well have a key," Derek said as he'd placed the cool metal key in his hand. Stiles had smiled, pocketed the key, and that had been that.

When Derek and Cora had left ("They snuck away, Scott! They didn't say goodbye to anyone!"), Stiles kept the key, thinking he'd never use it. But 1 month turned into 2 months and Derek never came back. And Stiles tried to keep himself busy and not think about the werewolf at all.

~

Three months after The Shit Storm (as Stiles had started calling it), Stiles uses the key for the first time. They’re on Christmas break from school and Scott was with Deaton and his dad was working. Stiles was feeling lonely, something that had been happening more and more since their sacrifice to the Nemeton, so he drove over to the loft and let himself in. It was dusty and cold and empty.

Stiles walks slowly into the space that used to be so familiar. He runs his fingers over the table where they used to spend hours pouring over maps. He looks at the spiral stair case where Peter used to sit and give out sarcastic advice. His eyes travel to the bed, the bed he used to imagine himself in with Derek. But that was before, before Jennifer, before everything.

Stiles finally settles on the couch, after beating as much dust off as he can. He closes his eyes leans against the cushions and wraps his jacket tighter around himself.

Stiles finally allows himself to think about Derek and how much he misses him for the first time in 3 months.

~

Stiles finds himself at the loft more and more. He starts bringing books and leaves them on the shelves. He puts snacks in the cupboard and drinks in the fridge. The bathroom has a few toiletries and he’s even shoved some spare clothes into the dresser.

The loft looks lived in again, except the bed. Stiles hasn’t touched it.

~

Months pass and Derek doesn’t come back.

He sends postcards occasionally, letting them know that he and Cora are fine.

There’s never a return address.

~

They’re all dealing with their darkness differently.

Allison spends the majority of her time with Isaac. They’re good together in a way Stiles wasn’t expecting.

Scott spends time with the pack as a whole and with everyone individually. The pack keeps him grounded and happy.

Stiles thinks about Derek. Sometimes he thinks about the past and the times they’d spent together. Sometimes he thinks about the future and how he’d very much like Derek to be a part of it. And sometimes he spends time feeling furious that Derek left, that he hasn’t come back, that he doesn’t call, that he chose Jennifer when Stiles was right there.

~

Stiles understands why Derek had to leave. He’d been hurt so much in such a short period of time. Stiles doesn’t blame him for needing to leave the place where it had all happened, for needing to reconnect with the sister he hadn’t known was alive.

It’s March and Stiles is done being mad at Derek.

It’s March and Stiles just wants him to come home.

~

Deaton gives Stiles an old, leather bound book. It contains the history of Emissaries and their teachings. He reads it whenever he can, soaking up as much knowledge as possible. He learns about the Spark and what he can do with it.

When he’s ready to start trying out new things, Deaton gives him a case of rare herbs and mountain ash.

Stiles spends most of Spring Break in the loft practicing.

~

In April, they get a postcard from Derek. It’s from Southern California.

Stiles let’s himself hope for the first time in months.

~

It’s the end of May and Stiles is in the loft, studying for finals.

He’s spent several hours working on a paper for AP English. He’s to the point where he’s no longer working, just staring off into the distance, thinking about everything and nothing.

Stiles is contemplating the merits of a quick nap when he hears scrapping metal. His head snaps to the loft door and sees it slowly opening. He feels his breath hitch; no one comes to the loft but him.

It seems to take hours before the door is finally open. Stiles’ heart stutters in his chest and he blinks several times to be sure that what he’s seeing is real.

Derek is standing there, afternoon sun highlighting his features. He has a small smile on his face and he looks different. It feels like a punch to the gut when Stiles realizes that Derek actually looks happy.

Derek steps down into the loft and drops his bag, small smile still in place.

“You’re,” Stiles starts, standing up so quickly the stool tips over. “You’re back?”

Derek’s smile grows. “I’m back.”

“For good?” Stiles asks, moving closer to the man standing in the middle of the room.

Derek starts moving towards him as well, “For good.”

When they’re close enough, Stiles all but throws himself at Derek, arms wrapping around his neck, face pressed into the side of his neck. Derek winds his arms around Stiles’ back and pulls him closer, sighing into his hair.

“God, I missed you,” Stiles whispers into the crook of Derek’s neck.

The werewolf makes a pained noise and tightens his hold. “I had to leave. I needed time.”

Stiles runs his fingers through the short hairs on the back of Derek’s neck. “I know,” he’s still whispering, not trusting his voice. “I stopped being mad months ago.”

Derek pulls back enough to get his hands on Stiles’ face, thumbs running lightly over his cheekbones. He’s starting at him with such intensity that Stiles feels slightly breathless. “I’m sorry,” Derek says, voice quite and calm. “I’m sorry about Jennifer. I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for not calling. I’m sorry for not telling you how I feel about you. I’m sorry for everything.”

Stiles feels tears slip from his eyes and Derek wipes them away. “You don’t need to apologize. There’s nothing to be sorry for. You had to leave and I understand that. I just,” he swallows around the tightness in his throat. “I just missed you so damn much.”

Derek smiles softly and leans in closer, breath fanning against Stiles’ face. “I missed you, too.”

Stiles returns the smile. “Promise you won’t leave again.”

The other man leans in further, lips ghosting over his own. “I promise. I’m right where I want to be.”

Stiles closes the gap between them, smiling through the kiss. He feels at peace for the first time in 8 months.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com  
> Come say hi!


End file.
